Do You Know What It Feels Like?
by sixdegreesofseperation
Summary: "Did Rachel Berry just stutter?I feel special."He said cheekily."Are you staying?" "You're a cheerio." "Matt!" "Yes." ./. BERRYFORD Rachel/Matt Language, Finn Bashing/Hating , AU/OOC/OC.../T/


**A Berryford one-shot cause I'm bored as hell. No, I'll never respect Finn. You should accept that by now.**

**Yes, it has Finn hating. A lot, actually.**

**I hate him. Nuff' said.**

**Anyway, I'm gonna update my Cherry story probably today. It's all planned out and it's going to cover the rest of the week .. Which means that it will be a long update.**

**(Takes place during the Glee rocky horror show)**

**I don't own 'Do you know what it feels like' . The hottie Enrique Iglesias does.**

…**..**

**Do You Know What It Feels Like?**

…**..**

Rachel shut her locker and walked over to stand beside Santana.

"Hey B. Omg.. Did you hear the news? M-" She trailed off and shut her locker, effectively giving Rachel the view of what was going on. She raised her eyebrows and her jaw dropped, a squeak left her mouth and she snapped her jaw quickly, fuming .

"Are you..?" Santana trailed off, her eyebrows furrowing as she looked at what Rachel currently was. She raised one thin eyebrow and puckered her lips. "Ew."

There, across the hallway was Finn. Walking in his costume. In his boxers. Without a shirt. Completely half-way nude. Rachel noted that his 6-pack didn't look so good.

"Oh My Sweet Jesus." Rachel finally said. She stormed down the hallway to a smiling Finn, Santana and now Brittany hot on her heels. "Finn?" She screeched.

"Ray.. Rachel." He said suddenly.

"Why are you walking down the hallway in only boxers? Even I hadn't seen you like that." She snapped her nostrils were flaring and her face was already turning a bright red.

"Excuse me? You walked down the hallway in that stupid Britney outfit a while ago. I think I have a right do that."

"I might have done that, but at least I wasn't in my underwear. I wore a skirt and a shirt-"

"Barely."

"- And I wasn't showing off and smiling at ever single guy that passed me or told me that I was hot… or in _your_ case girls." She shouted.

"Oh, Snap!" Santana encouraged Rachel from behind.

"Shut it, Satan." Finn snapped.

"Don't talk to her like that. Just because you don't any respect for me or your sanity doesn't mean you can treat everyone else like that. What has gotten into you lately? Missing our dates? Disappearing strangely? Not calling, and having your phone off all the time? That was one Finn. But now, walking down the hallway in nothing but underwear? I thought you were different. No wonder Quinn hated having you as the father of her baby."

"Don't bring drizzle into this."

"It's Beth, Frankenteen." Quinn's nasally voice spoke from behind Finn.

"Shut up, Quinn." He snapped again and this time Rachel had enough.

"What did I tell you about treating everyone like that, Finn?" She shouted at him.

"What is wrong with _you_ lately? Why do you keep on trying to start fights? God, Rachel. Leave it. I'm sick of your stupid high-maintenance attitude." He said and walked away.

Rachel shook her head, running to Santana's ready arms and started crying softly.

She shook her head.

That was their third fight this week.

…**..**

Rachel, Santana and Quinn walked down the hallway-Brittany was gone to talk to Artie - , each girl having an evil glint in their eyes.

Suddenly, Santana and Quinn pushed Rachel into an office with red walls and posters of cheerleaders on every spare place.

"What the..?" Rachel trailed off.

"Well, Well, Well. Q, Lopez. Thank you. You did well." Sue spoke.

"Umm.." Rachel asked.

"Rachel Berry _speechless_? Wow." Sylvester said and leaned back in her chair, her arm sliding over a red and white bag. Rachel raised her brows.

"What?" She asked.

"Put these on. Now. No exceptions. Your hair is going to be up everyday, perfectly keeping it out of your eyes, and you will attend every single Cheerio practice. End of discussion. Chop, Chop." She said quickly and basically threw the three girls out of her office.

"You.." She pointed at the two girls.

"Yep." Santana spoke and dragged Rachel to the nearest bathroom.

…**..**

Santana and Quinn left her to change and Rachel walked out just as the bell for Lunch rang.

She started to walk towards the lockers, hands on her hips, a light sway to her body. She was amazed at how fast the student body spread like the red seas for her. Whispers were heard, but she decided to ignore them, putting her new bag in her locker. She closed her locker, seeing Mike and his depressed face and someone standing beside him, his back to her. His head was nearly fully shaved, showing his lightly dark skin texture.

Rachel licked her lips, was that what Santana was trying to tell her in the morning? Was he really back?

She walked towards Mike, searching his face for anything wrong. She found the dark circles under his eyes and the now permanent frown. Tina was an idiot. The dark skinned person finally turned around and Rachel screeched in happiness.

_Matt_.

"Hey Ray-" He was cut off by Rachel, when she basically jumped him , bringing her arms around his neck tightly. He hugged her back, breathing in the smell of her hair. He let her down on her feet.

"You.. You- You're back..?" She stuttered, her eyes widening.

"Did Rachel Berry just stutter? I feel special." He said cheekily.

"Are you staying?"

"You're a cheerio."

"Matt!"

"Yes." He answered, Mike raising an eyebrow at their exchange.

"That's good. That's _amazing_. It's so, so, sooo great. Yay.. !" She jumped around excited.

Suddenly, Matt caught her, one hand on the shoulder, the other one above her butt.

"I wouldn't be doing that if I were you." He said quietly and looked around, freeing her from his arms before shutting his locker.

He gave her one hug before he made his way to the cafeteria. "See you there, Ray."

When he was gone, Mike raised his other eyebrow, and Rachel giggled at him.

"Care to explain, leggy pop?" He asked as they started walking to the cafeteria.

"I had a small crush on him ever since we danced that evening to 'Give up the funk'" Rachel confessed and blushed slightly.

…**..**

"Ugh! That's it. He's not picking up the phone. I'm gonna go look for him." Rachel snapped before they had Glee.

"I'm coming with you." Santana said and grabbed Brittany's arm who in exchange grabbed Artie's hand.

"Mike? Matt ? Would you please be so kind and inform Will we might be a little late." She asked sweetly and raised an eyebrow.

"Anything for you, leggy pop." Mike said and he and Matt started walking towards the choir room.

…**..**

Rachel bit her lip, both Brittany and Santana had her arms around her, and Artie wheeled himself in front of her, all four friends waiting fro them to finish what they were doing. Finn finally turned around, and Rachel's tears began, her sobs were loud and gut wrenching and she ran to the choir room.

Artie, fuming wheeled himself to Finn and ran his feet over, making the tall boy yell in pain. Santana? Her cool façade was gone. They only emotion she was showing was pure hatred, She skipped over to where Finn was standing with the deranged red head and slapped him so hard in the face that he stumbled backwards and hit his forehead on the steps of the stage.

"You, Finn? I'll make sure you'll be off the team. And you? Adrianna McSlut are off the team. You're done, and you will _not_ be coming back."

…**..**

When Rachel finally made it to the choir room, the first person she saw was Matt. His arms were suddenly around her and she was clinging to him like her life was weighing on a thread.

"Hey.. Woah. Babe, come one. What's going on?" He asked carefully. Mimicking what he would do to his sister whenever she had a nightmare. One hand running though her hair, the other on her back.

"F-F-Finn. He-He.." She stuttered again and began crying louder.

"What did that fucker do, leggy pop?" Mike asked and clenched his hands into fists. Puck walked into the room.

"What the f-?" He asked suddenly and looked between he trio. Kurt, Mercedes and Tina walked in, Kurt instantly running to Rachel's side.

"Cherie? What's wrong?" He asked gently, wiping her tears away with his baby wipes.

She started crying again, this time, she clung to Matt tighter, resting her head on his shoulder.

"That it!" Mike shouted and walked out the door, Puck and Mercedes following him. Tina moved to the piano, playing some soothing notes. Kurt pressed his lips together, setting his bag down, and sitting beside Rachel.

"He did it, didn't he?" He asked."Yes." She said.

Matt brushed her bangs away from her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, sweets. I've got you" He said gently started rocking them back and forth.

…**..**

Puck, Mercedes, Santana, Artie, Brittany and Mike walked into the room few minutes later and Tina stood up, skipping over to Mercedes to find out what was going on.

Finn walked next, a split lip and a black eye in place. He shared a pained look with Rachel and sat down on the other side of the room. Will walked in a while later, looking between the group of friends, Matt, Rachel and Finn.

"Ohkaay.. Does anyone want to perform anything?" He asked.

Rachel stood up from Matt's lap and walked towards Santana and Brittany, exchanging a few whispers between them, she stood up with the two girls and walked to the middle of the room. Brittany jumped over to the band and told them the song before going to stand beside Rachel.

The three girls started singing at the same pace, exchanging glances before all three started swaying their hips in time of the music.

_Do you know_

_Do you know_

_Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away._

_Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has _

_changed._

Rachel looked Finn dead in the eye, her scowl was evident through the words and she narrowed her eyes, showing him how hurt she really was.

_If birds flying south is a sign of changes_

_At least you can predict this every year._

_Love, you never know the minute it ends suddenly_

_I can't get it to speak_

_Maybe finding all the things it took to save us_

_I could fix the pain that bleeds inside of me_

_Look in your eyes to see something about me_

_I'm standing on the edge and I don't know what else to give._

Through out the verse, Matt bumped his shoulder with Mike's and both friends jumped to the center of the room, dancing around the girls.

_Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away._

_Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has _

_changed._

_How can I love you How can I love you How can I love you How can I love you . . . ._

_If you just don't talk to me, babe._

Rachel bit her lip, waiting for the slight instrumental to finish before she spun herself to Matt, still singing.

_I flow through my act_

_The question is he needed_

_And decide all the man I can ever be._

_Looking at the last 3 years like I did,_

_I could never see us ending like this._

_Seeing your face no more on my pillow_

_Is a scene that's never happened to me._

_But after this episode I don't see, you could never tell the next thing life could be_

_Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away._

_Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed._

_Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away._

_Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has _

_changed._

The vocals were slowly getting louder and stronger and Rachel noticed that Quinn, Puck and Mercedes were belting out the tune as well. Kurt joined them and started swinging his hips in time to the music.

_Do you know,_

_Do you know,_

_Do you know,_

_Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away._

_Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed._

Rachel let it fade off at the last word and smiled at her friends. Everyone but Finn started clapping.

"Well, looks like 12 people know what it feels like, and 1 doesn't." Santana said scathingly.

…**..**

Rachel skipped out of the Choir room, still on a high from her great performance.

"Oh Gosh, Matt did you see-"

"Ray." Matt said.

"-how great we were-"

"Rachel-"

"And Finn's Face? Priceless-"

"_Rachel_-"

"And-"

"God Damn, _Rachel_!" Matt snapped and Rachel finally went quiet. "_Fuck_. Finally-"

He didn't finish, because Rachel's lips were smashed against his.

Looks like snapping at Rachel turns her on.

"Matt? You're my boyfriend."

"You cant just tell someone -"

"You're my boyfriend." She snapped and pulled him to her car.

"Ray-"

"Come on Matt!" She whined and Matt shook his head. He doesn't know what the hell happened, but he will _never_ let her sing with Satan and Britt again.

…**..**

**Review maybe? : ).**


End file.
